


Light-Fingered

by DaysWereBoring



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: But Not In The Usual Way, Hiding Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Professionalism, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysWereBoring/pseuds/DaysWereBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a problem he won't ask Harry for help with. That doesn't mean Harry can't solve his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy HATED that look. It had been hovering just in his field of vision since Lancelot and the other knights discovered him, asleep in his cot with one of Harry’s missing ties trailing out from underneath the bedsheet. Ever since then, he could feel it on him, that superior smirk. The chiding of a student who’s went and fallen for the teacher, fallen behind in their studies and writes about them in their diary. 

Except it was absolutely nothing like that.

If anything, he’d been working out more every day, spent more time at the range, and started coming to briefings on time (to Merlin’s surprised approval).

When he went home to visit his family, which was a joyous occasion with Dean in the prison hospital, he used his more than than generous helping of pocket money to spend on dinners and help with the bills. Whenever he could, though, he would slip out of wherever he was; be it the house or some fancy and amply secure restaurant, scale the rooftops to jump and clamber out of sight to the next pub and back with a believable lie that he’d been to the loo in as much time. He’d been good at escape and re-entry before he found the Kingsmen, but it was now more than necessary to expand his freerunning expertise.

Eggsy had several reasons to work this hard to prove himself. He’d gone through the official training with the same drive. After careful surveillance, he was able to graduate from running partner missions to commanding tactical teams to spearheading solo missions. He was responsible for innocent lives, and while he could have made a living off of his talent for the slight of hand, no other job could have possibly have helped him fulfill his potential like this one. Also it was a way of making Harry proud. He felt Harry’s pride in a different way, however, and it was beginning to invade his higher functioning.

He’d discovered the secret basement in Harry’s house through a trapdoor, which he had re-hidden under the carpet before Harry walked back into the office. It was so hard to look at his face and not think of what sort of things Harry kept in his secret basement. After that visit it had been even more difficult to hide the limp from his unfulfilled erections. He was stuck. 

Stealing Harry’s ties had been... a way to avoid unnecessary disappointment and distraction from his work. He had enough to worry about without having a romantic attachment. As much as he pushed rich textures of cloth and skin out of his thoughts, they would catch him in vice-like arms when he retreated into dreams, clinging on into the day and the drunken fits of the afternoon. It wasn’t professional. He had a calling, and despite his embarrassing lust, the needs of the many far outweighed the needs of the few, or the one. He would handle it, one way or another.

Harry was talking with him in his office. They both looked at the laptop screen. Harry was studying pictures of those recently taken by a serial kidnapper. Eggsy stood above Harry, resting his weight on his shoulder. He was glum and distracted. It wasn’t HIS fault his personal feelings had been affecting his work more and more. This wasn’t the way to work. He readjusted his balance, feeling the giving slide of familiar and sensual woven thread under his fingertips. That was all it took. 

Eggsy had been in Harry’s house before. He had plenty of ties. He wouldn't miss the one around his neck.

When he was in his room, back home, he lay down in bed. The family was safe asleep. He slipped the tie out of his shirt, clenching on either side of it. 

Eggsy took steadying deep breaths, the weight of what he was about to do in the bundled muscles of his middle back. He slipped both hands into his sweats and gasped. The middle passed feather-light over his cock. Still, it was more than enough. His hands worked to encircle himself in the tie, and the light friction turned rough as his hand feverishly jerked the silk tighter. UH Working smooth hot so hot slow but not too slow speed up(Harry)  
YES slither slide slick then slicker(Harry)  
Oh(AAhhh oh)  
Oh(Fuck, fuck, haa)  
Haaa(Sigh)  
His eyes fluttered close, he breathed in through his nose. Pressed into the pillow. His head pounded as he cooled. 

He cleaned up.  
He went back to bed.  
He didn’t dream.


	2. Only a Failure If You Squint (Alt ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out where his ties have been going, and he's not happy. Eggsy will take his reprisals in stride and show him some new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing quotations in a new way. I made sure it was easy to follow. The quote at the end is the whispered words of Roxy. Thank you for sticking around so long! Last chapter will probably have smut and definitely a lot of rubbing!

       The look that Roxy gave him was really worrying. She looked as though she were trying to cover up uncontrollable laughter with grief and failing at it. She was supposed to be good at hiding her emotions! She could keep a straight face better than he could, and none of them were straight. Eggsy was removing a load of laundry at the headquarters laundromat. Roxy came up close to him and whispered in his ear,

_He knows Eggsy. He knows and he's coming right this way._

       She didn't look disapproving or chiding. Just slightly fearful. She had always been there, when he wanted to explain his position, when the other agents had started catching on. Even, even that one time he had broken down when Harry was in a coma, she had helped him realize his true feelings that very day.

_Rox. Rox, just look at me. I'm tired of running. His life is just as precious to me as my own. I can't let him slip away without at least telling him everything._

Roxy sniffed, sizing him up with her eyes. She cracked half a smile, leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. She patted him on the shoulder, rested her palms on the washing machine and sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

        Harry knew how to fastwalk. How the professionals did it in competitions. It all had to do with a figure eight movement of the hips- never mind that, he always outpaced his partners when walking no matter the situation. His father had told him he was slow and unathletic as a child, a disappointment. Well, his father wouldn't think him a disappointment now. Unless... unless he could see how fucking undone he was about that- that boy. His late lover's son who filled all the shapes and forms he'd grieved over and more. It wasn't that they were similar- they weren't. Harry had grieved over Lee... but saving Eggsy, watching him come into his own had saved _him_. He had gotten a second chance with Eggsy. He was more proud than Lee, and he cared about innocent life in a way that wasn't terribly befitting of an agent, but damned charming nonetheless. Eggsy _knew_ other people, whereas Lee knew himself well enough to hide the worst things about himself to everyone. Well, excepting Harry, that is. What they shared was the same sense of wonderment and callousness at the world. Which made the conversation he'd had with his confidant, Michael, but more frequently known as Merlin, all the more difficult to process.

       Eggsy had literally _untied_ him. Literally, and, admittedly, figuratively. In concert with that being a very skillful thing to do, Harry was undeniably turned on. This was to be expected, but not towards a fellow agent. A fellow agent who was stealing his clothes off his own body and wanking off with them... reportedly.

 

       How can the lump in his gut be rational? It had to be cut out. That was the answer. Be a spy, not a lover. Lovers only loose. He knew that.

 

      That's why he was speedwalking. After he'd come to consciousness, Michael had warned him off straining himself too much. So, **fine**. He wouldn't run to face his unruly pupil. This was a matter of urgency, however. He could get away with speedwalking. Harry turned the corner to the laundry room where Michael said Eggsy would be. Instead, he almost ran into him as he rounded the corner. Almost. They most definitely did not jostle one another. His breath didn't hitch.

 

       Eggsy was wearing a startled expression that quickly steeled into a serious mask with sad eyes. Harry was also surprised, but was too winded from his lack of exercise to do anything but shift nervously from one foot to the other. It seemed like Eggsy was smirking at him- though it certainly wasn't the case. Eggsy was looking down at Harry's position, though, with his hands on his knees. A twinge of sympathy crossed the younger agent's face.

_Harry_

He said, suggesting that Harry follow him, He didn't demand it but instead gave a small nudge to Harry's pulse point with  his middle two fingers. Though Harry snatched his hand away and straightened his stance immediately, rubbing his wrist, he followed two paces behind at a labored pace.

       They make it to a printing room and not a word is said for two loaded seconds. Eggsy is the first to speak,

_Look, I didn't want to bovver you before, so I'm sorry I took your ties._

_Eggsy! The ties aren't FUCKING important!_

Eggsy jumped, but the sudden harshness had also awakened a bit of desire. Eggsy swallowed.

 _Listen you can have all the ties you want. But I need to know if you were jacking off in them. I don't even- Why?_ He cooled for a minute, because he was struck by how small he felt. There was a battle raging in his head and he hadn't chosen a side. _Why would you do this to me?_

 _Harry, Harry listen to me. As I was saying. I'm done with the ties. Harry..._ He looked down and blinked a few times before looking up. _I've never tried to play you. You've done so much for me, an I have a lot of gratitude. So, believe me when I say that I want you. 'S all I really wanted from... the beginning really._ He shrugged. _So? We're having a conversation. I want to know what you think._ And if this was the last time he saw him, if Harry wanted nothing to do with him and left for the Berlin headquarters indefinitely, Eggsy wanted to show him he meant it.

       Harry was stooped over, so he didn't move when Eggsy stepped into his space. Eggsy touched Harry just under his shirt cuff, trailing fingers tenderly down, feeling the veins on the back of his hands, tracing over his ring imagining he felt sparks, and feeling the smoothness of his nails. From there his hand curled around Harry's fingers, sliding along the inside of his fingers. Harry straightened. He was getting too warm. His free hand ran worriedly through the strands of his hair. Harry raised up Eggsy's hand.

       _Eggsy,_ Harry rasped, _I never dreamed you'd do this. That you would say those things. I- I have to go. Eggsy. I didn't expect my presence to be somehow bothersome to you. I- I didn't want to make you like me. Eggsy I'm sorry. I won't stay here because I'm not... nothing is going to happen! Goodbye._  He pulled his hand away from Eggsy, barely registering that he'd been holding it.

And Harry turned around quickly. Too quick, though, for his weakened state. Eggsy paused before crouching down to help him, his hand braced on Harry's shoulder. _You know, you're going to have to do better if you want to convince me I'm not the object of your affections._ Eggsy slid his hands under Harry's until he had a grip on his elbows to hoist him up. Eggsy dropped his arms in a forward motion. Harry heard some minute sounds and looked at the floor between them. His tie, cufflinks and belt were scattered on the carpet. He looked up astonished and incredulous at Eggsy, then shivered as he felt a flame lick the back of his neck as he saw the raw intent in Eggsy's eyes. _I had you going from the moment you saw me. Isn't that right?I learned some things from Kingsman, like judgin a person's intent. But sleight of hand, I had that down already._ Eggsy punctuated this by reaching under Harry's jacket and unclipping his shoulder holster. Harry didn't scream. He was dazed and too tired to move. Eggsy paced around Harry, trailing his hands around him. As his jacket fell to the floor, Eggsy was at his ear. _You're not too good for me at all. Youre the same as me. You love this._ Harry's chest pulsed with heat. His head quivered in a nodding motion as Eggsy's fingernails traced an X pattern on his pectorals, retreating to his biceps, and his nipples hardened at the sharp agitation. A slithering coil of silk grazed the insides of his forearms before it cinched. The motion was so fast it gave him rope burn. His elbows were bound behind his back, and then his wrists. He was being tied up with his own ties. He unclenched his hands and his shirt fell to the floor. Only then did Eggsy come around to look at his work. Harry had never felt so exposed. Not even on a honeypot mission.

_Eggsy, I hid everything from you and you found me out. I know now that I should have been more upfront. Now you have everything. I'm naked before you._

_No bruv,_ Eggsy pressed a thumb and pointer finger to Harry's hip. Harry's pants fell around his ankles. _Now you're naked._

With that Eggsy pushed firmly on Harry's head, dropping him to his knees. Eggsy looked in Harry's eyes and saw everything he had ever wanted.  Harry in turn saw everything in the past melted away by this bright star leaning down to look just at him. He saw his own desire reflected back at him. Eggsy took his chin and kissed him. They both sighed in relief after five full seconds, eyes droopy. Their eyes snapped up to each other's, acknowledging with a small smile that yes, an enormous burden had been lifted from both of them as a result of the encounter, and both were satisfied with the result. Eggsy stood up and put one hand on Harry's shoulder, the way Harry once had in a bar. The kneeling man looked up and saw the stars. The man standing saw the sun kneeling on the ground. And it wasn't a Goddamn tragedy. For the first time they both knew they were looking at each other.

___________________________________________________________________________

_You do that. You were there for me with Clarice. But by God if a man who looks at you that way tries to tell you he doesn't have a thing for you, **you have my permission to strip him of everything he has, because he isn't worth the clothes on his back.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so exhausting to write. It's four in the morning right now. But now that the chapters done I can keep on writing more! Let me know in the comments. Thanks for waiting so long. It's been a while but I did it!


End file.
